Nunca Sabes Lo Que Tienes Hasta Que Lo Pierdes
by Angieliette
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿Ahora entiendes ese dicho Soujirou?


**NUNCA SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES**

**Una loca idea que se me ocurrió, para hacer sufrir un poquito a Soujirou, aun que creo que sufrirán los dos u.u, espero sea de su agrado, acepto criticas, pero no sean tan malos soy nueva en esto **

****

**Ahí estaba nuevamente, ¿Qué nunca se cansaba?, ¿Por qué le seguía a todas partes? Y para joderlo aún más le espantaba las conquistas, era un fastidio salir corriendo cada vez que la ****veía, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez?, debía entender que ella no era ni seria su tipo, debería aceptarlo ¿no?.**

**Ahora no podría escapar, pues estaba en un lugar cerrado, así que solo le quedaba hablar con ella, no era que le cayera mal o que la odiara, la verdad le caía bien, solo no le gustaba, no era su tipo, en otras palabras era demasiado buena.**

**-Soujirou-san, Soujirou-san- Esa era Yuuki que iba prácticamente corriendo hacia Soujirou, el cual estaba junto a una chica muy hermosa, aunque notoriamente operada.**

**-Hola Yuuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no esperaba verte- Saludo Soujirou muy amable, pensando en como sacársela de encima.**

**-Sólo vine ver como se encontraba, Akira-san me ha dicho que podría estar aquí- Dijo Yuuki sonriendo, debía admitirlo se veía hermosa sonriendo.**

''**Akira me las va a pagar caro'' pensó Soujiro.**

**-Sabes Yuuki, tengo cosas que hacer con esta señorita- Señalando a la chica que tenía a su lado, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero la chica con la cual estaba la miró de pies a cabeza antes de irse y le dijo.**

**-Ni te debes imaginar las cosas que debemos hacer, te daré una pista, cosas que contigo no haría, por que eres, como se dice, oh si, muy infantil para él-**

**-¡Ukyo!, vamos- Soujiro se oía bastante molesto, ellos se retiraron y Yuuki aun seguía parada ahí, con una lágrima que cubría desde su ojo hasta su cuello. Luego de no mucho tiempo se fue del lugar, se dirigió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. **

**Luego de unos momentos su celular comenzó a vibrar dando la señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada, la cual contesto lo más rápido posible.**

**-¿Aló?**

**-Yuuki-chan, soy Akira, te llamaba para preguntaba si ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- sonaba bastante alegre.**

**-No, de hecho mañana tengo libre, ¿Por qué?- inquirió de pronto Yuuki.**

**-Pues te quería invitara a la playa el fin de semana, volveríamos el domingo, Tsukushi y Soujirou también van a ir ¿Quieres?.**

**-Esta bien, iré gracias Akira-san.**

**-Llámame Akira-kun, estamos en confianza yo te llamo yuuki-chan-Sugirió Akira.**

**-Esta bien, Akira-kun, adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Esa noche Yuuki, preparo su bolso con todo lo necesario para el día de mañana. Pronto recibió un mensaje de Akira dándole la información de a que hora la pasaría a buscar.**

**Y así fue Akira paso por ella a las 10 de la mañana, y se dirigieron a la playa. Los demás ya estaban allí cuando ellos llegaron, todos se saludaron amistosamente, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué la trajiste?- Susurro Soujirou a Akira, pero Yuuki también escucho y algo en su corazón se rompió, pues la voz de Soujirou se oía molesta, Akira solo lo miro y encogió los hombros, para luego mirar a Yuuki y sonreírle.**

**Todos se dirigieron a una casa de verano que tenia el F4 en ese lugar, era bastante amplia para ser llamada casa de verano. **

**De pronto llegaron 3 chicas, bastante lindas, las cuales se sentaron al lado de Soujirou, él les ****sonreía y hablaba con ellas. Mientras Yuuki los miraba con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Yuuki , de pronto se paro del sillón en el cual se encontraba y se retiro del lugar a paso decidido dejando a todos desconcertados, aun que era un secreto a voces, pues todos sabían la causa o causante de la reacción de Yuuki. Tsukushi corrió detrás de su amiga para saber que pasaba, aun que ya lo sabia, quería que se lo cuente.**

**-Yuuki, ¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió Tsukushi bastante preocupada.**

**-Yo… nada, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes- finalizo esta frase con una sonrisa muy poco creíble a criterio de Makino. **

**-Yuuki, eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desde el jardín de niños, a mi no me puedes mentir te conozco. Lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa, confía en mí- Solo con esas palabras todo el autocontrol de Yuuki desapareció sin dejar rastro. Yuuki se aferro a su amiga abrazándola y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin saber que Akira y Soujiro se encontraban escondidos escuchando y viendo la platica. Akira había llevado a Soujiro a ese lugar para conversar, sin saber de la presencia de las chicas, hasta que escucharon sus voces y poco después el llanto desesperado de Yuuki.**

**-Duele…duele demasiado…Makino ya no puedo soportarlo, yo…yo he tratado de aguantar y no derrumbarme, pero… sabes lo difícil que es mostrar una sonrisa mientras estas hecha añicos por dentro, sabiendo cuanto molestas a esa persona que amas, y aun así no poder aguantar las ganas de verlo, sabiendo, sabiendo que cuando lo vas a ver él inmediatamente esta pensando en una forma de deshacerse de ti- Lo dijo, lo dijo todo, exploto. Makino se encontraba llorando al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Pero de pronto alguien salió de su escondite, Soujiro.**

**-¿Si te sientes de esa forma porque te empeñas en fastidiarme, de la forma en que lo haces, de paso te haces daño a ti misma y lo sabes, Yuuki ya déjalo- Lo lanzo fuerte y claro, Makino al escuchar esas palabras creció dentro de ella una furia incontenible, ya no podía ver a su amiga en ese estado por alguien a quien no le importaba nada.**

**-¡Soujiro!, ¡detente!, ¡solo haces más daño del que ya causaste!-grito Makino con una furia notable en su voz.**

**-¿Por qué he de hacerlo si ella no lo hace?- Tenia razón.**

**-¿Piensas que diciéndome palabras hiriente voy a dejarlo?, estas equivocado, porque se que lo que demuestras no es lo que sientes, es solo una careta para esconder tu dolor-Soujirou iba a responderle pero ella se adelanto- Pero ¿sabes? Voy a dejarlo, ya no quiero seguir haciéndome daño, teniendo una esperanza que no existe, quédate tranquilo, la entupida, enamorada y con una esperanza farsante, Yuuki se ha ido, ya no ser la estúpida niña que esta a tus pies, no más- con esas palabras se dio media vuelta tomo a Makino del brazo y se retiro junto a ella, dejando a un sorprendido Soujirou y a un ¿sonriente? Akira, saliendo de su escondite.**

**- Conseguiste lo que quería, felicitaciones hermano- Comento Akira con una sonrisa.**

**- Si no pensé que seria tan fácil…, creí que se aferraría un poco…más- Dijo Soujiro con ¿tristeza? En la mirada.**

**-¿No me digas que te enamoraste?-se burlaba Akira,**

**-¡NO!, solo estaba acostumbrado a ella, solo eso.**

****

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
